In order to meet the demand for the protection of interior trim of automobiles against deterioration, which has been increasing with the recent trend to luxury of the interior trim, and to reduce the load of air conditioning, a glass having ultraviolet and infrared radiation absorbing power has recently been proposed as window glass of automobiles.
For example, a green tinted glass containing a relatively large amount of Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 and having enhanced heat radiation absorbing power and ultraviolet radiation absorbing power has been developed as a window glass of automobiles. In the bronze or brown tinted glass, ultraviolet radiation absorbing power is enhanced by using CeO.sub.2 and TiO.sub.2 at a Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 content lower than that of the green tinted glass. For example, a heat radiation absorbing glass having a bronze tint disclosed in JP-A-6-40741 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") comprises, in % by weight, as basic glass components, 68 to 74% SiO.sub.2, 0.1 to 3.0% Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, 2 to 4.5% MgO, 8 to 11% CaO, 11.5 to 16% Na.sub.2 O, and 0.5 to 3.0% K.sub.2 O, 0.1 to 0.4% SO.sub.3, 68 to 74% SiO.sub.2 +Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, 11 to 15% CaO+MgO, and 12 to 17% Na.sub.2 O+K.sub.2 O, and as coloring components, 0.13 to 0.55% of the total iron oxide in terms of Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, 0.2 to 0.6% CeO.sub.2 and 0.15 to 0.45% TiO.sub.2, and further comprises, in ppm, 0.3 to 14 CoO and 5 to 20 Se. This glass has the reduction rate (Fe.sup.2+ /Fe.sup.3+) of 17 to 55%.
Further, a colored ultraviolet radiation absorbing glass disclosed in JP-A-6-345482 is a glass having a brown tint comprising, in % by weight, 65 to 75% SiO.sub.2, 0.1 to 5% Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, 1 to 6% MgO, 5 to 15% CaO, 10 to 18% Na.sub.2 O, 0 to 5% K.sub.2 O, 0.05 to 1.0% SO.sub.3, 0.2 to 1.5% CeO.sub.2, 0 to 1.0% TiO.sub.2, 0 to 0.0015% CoO, 0.0002 to 0.0012% Se, and 0.2 to 0.4% Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, wherein 3 to 15% of the total iron oxide in terms of FeO.sub.2 O.sub.3 is FeO.
The above-described conventional ultraviolet and infrared radiation absorbing glasses have an ultraviolet radiation absorbing power imparted by ultraviolet radiation absorption due to Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, CeO.sub.2 and TiO.sub.2 and interactions among them. However, in the glass having a bronze or neutral gray tint using the coloration of Se, the Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 content must be suppressed to a relatively small level in order to maintain the pink coloration of Se. Accordingly, it has been impossible to achieve both a bronze or neutral gray tint and high ultraviolet radiation absorbing power. That is, when the TiO.sub.2 content is increased, the glass tends to be yellowish, while even if the CeO.sub.2 content is increased, Se sometimes cannot be fully colored depending on the oxidation and reduction state of the glass so that the ultraviolet radiation absorbing power is not effectively increased.